vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn
|-|Spawn= |-|Classic= |-|God Spawn= Summary Spawn was once a man named Al Simmons, a highly trained assassin and was considered the best. He was a well known soldier who was at his most successful point when he saved the President from an attempted assassination. He was promoted to a higher level of the C.I.A. that dealt with the things the Government had kept secret from the general public. However, Al soon realized that the Government wasn't always right and started questioning if they were truly correct in their actions. This caught the attention of people in high power. Jason Wynn who had long since been his superior found out about this and knew that Al knew too much. So he hired Chapel who was Al's friend and partner to kill him. In a blazing inferno Al Simmons was murdered and his soul was sent to Hell because he had knowingly killed innocents in his C.I.A. days. Al made a deal to sell his soul to a Demonic Being known as " Malebolgia" to get to see his wife Wanda Fitzgerald once again. He was allowed to come back however he came back five years later as some kind of strange Hellspawn with no memory of what he had done. After remembering what he had done, he sought out his wife only to find she had moved on and married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald and had even had a child named Cyan. It was after this event that his demonic guide the Violator whom appeared as a clown showed up. He revealed to Spawn the purpose of his life and fought him but had his battle interrupted by Malebolgia. Now realizing his purpose he must fight to survive against both the forces of Heaven and Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 4-B, likely 3-B | 3-A | At least 2-C Name: Spawn, The Hellspawn, Albert Francis Simmons Origin: Image Comics Age: In his 30s - 40s Gender: Male Classification: Hellspawn, Former Human | Hell King | Divine Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 7), Necro Energy, His Sentient/Symbiotic Costume composed of Necroplasma/Psychoplasma, Magic, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation (Through Hell Energy he can fire Energy Waves, create Hell Bombs and release Hellfire, which can destroy opponents on a molecular level), Precognition (His Suit senses and reacts to danger before it presents itself), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform even if his physical form is erased), "Teleportation" (Capable of decomposing and travelling at the Speed of Light), Aporting (Capable of telepathically teleporting objects away from him), Healing/Resurrection (His Necroplasma can regenerate him from any wound, heal any disease and resurrect the dead), Illusion Creation, Can Create Black Holes, Power Nullification (Can depower and repower demons), Summoning (Can Summon hellish beasts/monsters to attack his enemies), Time Stopping, Shapeshifting (Can change his appearance, or transform into a flock of bats), Size-Shifting (Can become Skyscrapper Tall), Intangibility/Phasing, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental/Weather/Nature Manipulation (Has the powers of the Green World, being capable of controlling nature at will, forming forests, creating storms, tsunamis & Earthquakes, etc.), Telepathy/Empathic Manipulation (Connected to all pain and suffering in the whole world, and capable of transferring all his pain to others with a touch), Mind Manipulation (Can cure insanity, implant memories and trapping persons in Hellish Mindscapes) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusions, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and others. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to, or stronger than Angela, who was far above beings capable of obliterating Solar Systems, and who made half the Universe quake upon killing The Argus) | Universe level (Holds absolute control over a Universal Dimension of Hell) | At least Multi-Universe level (Far above both God and Satan) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, Lightspeed through "Teleportation" | At least FTL | Unknown, likely MFTL+, Nigh-Omnipresent within his realm (The 8th Sphere of Hell is an extension of himself) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class 100+ | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Class XPJ, likely Multi-Galactic | Universal Class | Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown | At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Regeneration makes him nearly impossible to put down) | Universe level | At least Multi-Universe level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Nigh-Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Hundreds of Meters through Magic, Energy Attacks, Chains & Firearms | Equal, Planetary through Greenworld Powers | Universal | Universal+ Standard Equipment: 'His Costume, Cape, Chains, Various Firearms 'Intelligence: High. An incredibly well-trained soldier proficient in various forms of combat. Weaknesses: '''Can be killed if decapitated by Heavenly Weapons, has Limited Necro-Energy. '''Key: Classic Spawn | Capullo Spawn | Hell King Spawn | God Spawn Others Notable Victories: ' Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ghost Rider's Profile '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Mercenaries Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Undeads Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2